Live While We're Young
}} Live While We're Young, en español Vivir mientras somos jóvenes, es una canción presentada en el episodio Thanksgiving. La versión original pertenece a One Direction de su album de estudio "Take Me Home". Contexto de la canción Es la segunda canción que presentan The Warblers en las Seccionales. Letra The Warblers: Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Sebastian con The Warblers armonizando: Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the window's down Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too (know it too) Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Sebastian con The Warblers: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Wanna live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Sebastian con The Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young The Warblers: Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Hunter y Sebastian con The Warblers armonizando: Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never Don't over-think, just let it go And if we get together, yeah, get together Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Sebastian con The Warblers: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Wanna live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Sebastian con The Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young Sebastian con The Warblers armonizando: And girl, you and I, We're 'bout to make some memories tonight Hunter con The Warblers armonizando: I wanna live while we're young Hunter: We wanna live while we're young Sebastian con The Warblers:: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone The Warblers: Tonight let's get some Hunter y Sebastian con The Warblers: And live while we're young The Warblers: Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met Sebastian con The Warblers: But let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some Hunter and Sebastian with The Warblers: And live while we're young The Warblers: Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young (Hunter: Wanna live!) (Sebastian: Come on) Wanna live, wanna live (Hunter y Sebastian: Younnngg) Sebastian con The Warblers: Wanna live while we're young The Warblers: Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young (Hunter: Wanna live while we're young) Sebastian con The Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young Imagen de Portada 300px Curiosidades *Al igual que con la canción Gangnam Style, se filtró una grabación de esta en Internet. *Segunda canción de One Direction que es interpretada en Glee, pero esta es presentada por The Warblers (La primera fue presentada en Prom A-Saurus por Artie, Sam, Rory, Joe y Mike y fue What Makes You Beautiful). *Esta canción no recibió mucha critica positiva por parte de los fans del grupo y de la serie debido a que según la mayoría "No se sintió la energía como en otras interpretaciones". Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Seccionales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sebastian Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Hunter Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Thanksgiving Categoría:Canciones de One Direction